


A Challenge I Can't Lose.

by starryline



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fake dating??, Fluff, M/M, i think we know where this is going, one-sided fake dating is what i think u call this, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryline/pseuds/starryline
Summary: Nanahoshi Ren was Asahi Nayuta’s rival; that’s all there is to it. The king of the world will be dating Ren for a month to prove this fact to the band, and to himself. After that, he’ll break up with him no problem, no attachments whatsoever. Sounds easy, right?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 120





	1. day one.

A café date. Of all things.

Nayuta thought he’d let Ren have the chance to pick their very first date, hoping he’ll make things at least interesting. But his date was hopelessly awkward, and refused to even keep a proper conversation.

_Wasn’t he more talktative than this?_ Or at least he’d thought, from how the other would bombard his phone with a spam of messages, gushing over how cool his last performance was, how exciting it was to see him onstage and all that.

Nayuta wouldn’t deny that they aren’t amusing—his compliments and all that. But did _that_ get his hopes up...

“...if you aren’t gonna do something, I’ll go home.”

“N-No!”

An abrupt exclamation from Ren rang through, as the other vocalist would simply raise an eyebrow. His gaze felt heavy, which didn’t help Ren’s situation any better, much to his discontent.

A sigh soon left Nayuta’s lips, “Calm down, okay? Geez. Didn’t expect you to be this timid.”

“I-I’m so—”

“Shut up. I don’t need your apologies, either.” He would cut Ren off, pulling his gaze from the other with a click of the tongue. “If I knew you were this hopeless, I would never have asked you to go out with me.”

“I’m sor— m-mhm.”

Nayuta would grunt; this was absurd. This isn’t the Nanahoshi Ren he knew. He remembered him being a different kind of annoying—the type that gets him riled up because of how hyped up he could get, or the type that speaks way too much for Nayuta’s attention span. Not Nanahoshi “I forgot how words work” Ren.

He couldn’t believe he got _him_ for a rival, of all people.

“...So why a café date?” He’d ask after a good while of silence. Nayuta figured he might as well do something. He dragged him into this, anyway.

“I-I uh... thought it’d be a good way for us to get to know each other...?” Ren spoke up, trying his best to compose himself. “I just realized we don’t really... know too much about each other, even though we’re classmates and all that.”

Nayuta suddenly realized this himself—as he thought about the other, not much information comes to his mind apart from the basics. It makes him all the more confused how people would even think he’s romantically interested in the other in any way. Can’t he acknowledge others for simply having talent?

“Yeah, well there’s not much to know about me.” He simply replied, raising his cup of coffee. The back of his mind commented how Kenta can prepare a better one.

“Eh? Not much? What about your likes and dislikes... interests, those things?” Ren pursued.

“Nothing.”

“Ehh? No way... There must be something...” He said. The stubbornness in Ren’s voice ticked him off. “I mean, mine’s tokusatsu!”

“I didn’t ask.”

“I know, but I thought you should know... to get to know me better!” There was an unusual glimmer in his eyes as he began to speak. “I’m into super sentai, particularly, and I really love Star Five! They’re just so cool... heroes that fight for justice! The cast is so lively and exciting, and they ju—”

“ **Shut up.** ”

“Ah—”

The air became awkward between the two. Nayuta’s voice was stern, carrying an angry tone to it as he would stop Ren’s rambling. It was just then that he began to get fired up... the Ren he was familiar with was surfacing, and the idea of it ticked him off.

In any case, the date already a disaster. The other looked especially gloomy, and Nayuta was fully aware it was him to blame. It was a pain; why did he have to do this anyway? It was a waste of time, and there was nothing to prove—

He doesn’t feel for Ren that way.

Had Gyroaxia not been stupid, this wouldn’t have happened. He would have been doing something more productive, like rehearsing or studying for class. Nayuta had already told himself countless of times that there’d be no room for pointless things like relationship, but his own bandmates were stubborn.

_“C’mon, nothing to be afraid of if you really don’t have feelings for him, right? Just date ‘im, prove us wrong!”_

It was a pain, but if he only had to deal with it for a month, it’ll be worth it on the long run. He didn’t have to worry, it’ll be over before he knows it, but for the meanwhile.

“...I have a cat. His name is Nyankotarou.” He would speak, albeit in a low voice, finally breaking the silence.

Ren’s face would light up; it was subtle, but the sadness faded. Somehow, what felt like... guilt? had faded away. Why did Nayuta even feel that way to begin with, not like it’d matter to him if he grows upset or what, but it was surely an inconvenience to see Ren with that sad look on his face. He doesn’t like to see him looking so sorry—might’ve punched that look off if he could.

“A cat!? Are they the one I saw when I visited your apartment in Sapporo?”

“...Mhm.”

“That’s so cool! I wish I could’ve met them properly... are they a he or...”

“She.”

“Oooh.”

And just like that, the conversation... miraculously dragged on. Not even Nayuta realized that it did happen, especially since it was mostly Ren that carried the conversation by the end of the day. For every sentence he has, Ren replied with three, maybe even four or five. You’d almost forget how quiet he was at the start of this dumb date. And frankly, Nayuta did learn a few new things.

He learned that Ren was actually practically helpless with anything besides singing, how he’d been mostly alone throughout his life, why Lucky Pierrot’s Chinese Chicken Burger is the supreme burger, and a few unwanted tokusatsu facts and jokes that’ll probably lurk in the corner of his mind and resurface at the most unconventional of times.

But more than all of that, what he learned the most is that Ren wasn’t at all timid. Perhaps they started off at the wrong foot, and he simply didn’t know how to kick it off. After all, he was just asked out by Nayuta yesterday, and rather abruptly, too. Someone like Ren wouldn’t exactly know how to suddenly deal with things immediately, but once he gets past his worries, he’s certainly not the soft-spoken guy everyone thought he’d be.

That’s when Nayuta remembered: he was his rival for a reason. He wouldn’t declare any random person that honor; it wouldn’t be worth his time. This person right in front of him, however...

...he had the passion that matched his own, and the talent to match it. Should he only have the same drive...

Then defeating him would be all the more satisfying.

“...yuta-kun? Nayuta-kun?”

“Ah—”

“A-Are you okay? I think you spaced out...”

“Tch, I’m fine.” He said, “Maybe we should call it a day.”

“M-Mhm... it’s getting late anyway.” Ren replied, glancing at the glass wall. It was getting dark, and they have their respective sharehouses to return to. Lucky for him, Nayuta was kind enough to pay the visit, as they were in Shimokitazawa.

None of them anticipated they’d stay as long as they did, but their certain circumstance was good, with Ren and his tendency to get lost. Nayuta didn’t want to bother with that problem.

Eventually, they got out of their seats and began to leave. Not much happened, but as they parted ways, Ren would call out Nayuta’s name, gave him a bright smile, and said out loud, “Thank you for the day! I had a lot of fun!”

He did halt for a few seconds, but Ren earned no more than a “tch” as a response, before Nayuta would continue on his way.

Never did Nayuta imagine he’d end up in this sort of situation at all, but as he thought about it... it wasn’t so bad. Again, he could’ve been bothering himself with something more worth his time, but he’ll admit it was good to learn a thing or two about the vocalist. He was learning about the person he was up against... anything he could use would be good.

It’d just be a shame; by the time he’ll end this, he might be breaking Ren’s heart. It feels like foul play on his part, but that shouldn’t really matter to him. No one told Ren to harbor feelings for him, if that even is the case.

Ah, whatever. Not important.

Twenty-nine more days to go before everything will be back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you've managed to reached this far, hi! this is actually my first fic ever, just wanna give it a shot ever since i had the idea in mind, comments and kudos would be much appreciated, ty! <33


	2. day two.

Nayuta knew he had taken this into account, but now that it’s happening...

...he’s starting to get really irritated.

“Have you heard? Asahi-san and Nanahoshi-san? Apparently they’re going out?”

“Whoa, about time.”

“It was gonna happen sooner or later.”

Just why. Does everyone have to talk about it? And what in the world did they even mean by “it was gonna happen”? Nayuta didn’t understand. Just because they were both vocalists of their respective bands and both students under the faculty of law, doesn’t mean they’re bound to be dating sooner or later. Have they even seen their chemistry? No way can Nayuta even imagine it’d work out.

“Nayuta-kun!”

See? Just hearing Ren call his name makes Nayuta feel the slightest bit irked. The cheerful tone, the way his voice is, as much as he hates to admit, rings nicely in his ear... he simply didn’t like it.

“...What?”

“I said, what if we try a different perspective with this case study? I feel like there’s something we’re missing with our current approa— hey! Don’t bury your face on the desk like that and listen...!”

Nayuta groaned. He couldn’t decide what was more annoying: the commotion they were stirring, or Ren.

“I’m not in the mood. Let’s just do this tonight.”

Nayuta was already packing his things as Ren was panicking.

“Wait, we can finish it now, though?”

“Can’t. I’m not in the mood to study.”

“Eh!?”

Nayuta refused to heed to Ren; he was in the process of getting up and walking away despite the other’s objection. There was no point wasting any breath arguing... this was Ren he’s dealing with. Knowing him, he’ll probably be calling for him in 3... 2... 1...

“Nayuta-kun!”

See? There it was.

He paused from walking for a quick moment, until the other caught up to his side. Nayuta still didn’t pay the other much mind. His hands slipped themselves on his pocket, while eyes were fixed in front of him, just as he’d proceed to walk, yet he made sure he was aware of Ren’s presence.

“I was hoping we could finish it before we get home, you know...”

“I said I’m not in the mood, tch. We can finish it tonight after I get back from band practice.”

“Band practice?” Ren tilted his head. “What time would that be?”

“10pm.”

“Eh!? I’ll be sleeping by then!”

“Hah?” Nayuta raised, his shock making him look at the other. “What are you, a grade schooler?”

“No...! I just... I try to maintain a healthy lifestyle, o-okay!?” Ren argued, lips pursed a bit and a faint blush painted on his cheeks. “Wataru-kun and the others said it was nice I try to sleep early...”

“What kind of university student even has a proper sleep schedule?” The rhetorical question was raised, which was followed by a sigh. “Fine, how about early morning tomorrow?”

“Oh, I think I can do that!” Ren replied, a bit surprised, but seemingly happy that Nayuta was able to adjust. The latter, on the other hand, didn’t even know why he was being so kind to him... but he certainly wouldn’t allow them not to work on their requirements. It came off as a surprise to others, but he was a good student. Just because he focuses a lot on music doesn’t mean he has any plans to fall behind on his studies.

Of course, he wouldn’t let Ren get in the way of that either.

Just as he had that thought, the vocalist took his phone out to make a quick phone call.

“Mhm. Yeah, I’m on the way to the gate. Alright.”

“Nayuta-kun...?”

“I’ll go on ahead.”

“To practice? Oh, I was actually gonna ask if I can tag along!”

“...Huh?”

Nayuta stopped on his tracks as he reached the bottom of the steps by the entrance of the university building. Ren beamed a smile at his scrunched face, saying, “Yeah! I wanna see how Gyroaxia does their rehearsals... everyone’s really impressive, after all.”

And there he was again with the flattery. Did he not understand it wasn’t gonna get him anywhere?

“You can’t. We don’t need any distractions.”

“I won’t disturb you guys, then! I’ll behave and watch silently, or maybe continue the case study in the studio...! I just wanna see you guys practice, really...”

“Doesn’t Argonavis have their own practice? You should be focusing on that; you guys still have ways to go before you can even be worthy of the stage.” He said rather sternly, looking at him in the eye. From the way he presents himself right now, it felt as if he was demanding something from Ren, rather impatiently, to note.

“I will! I don’t plan to fall behind anytime soon,” He responded with a determined look, unfazed by Nayuta’s bluntness. “We’ll catch up soon! Hold onto that!”

_Tch._ There he goes again, playing himself as the friendly challenger. Won’t he even be the slightest bit thrown off? Isn’t that how people normally work? Nanahoshi Ren was not normal.

He was thankful that a car pulled over the gate soon after, which was his cue to walk over and avert his attention from the other. Unfortunately, he wasn’t so easy to shake off.

Ren tailed on him up until he hopped on the back seat.

“...Ugh, fine. Get in.”

“Ah, thank you!”

_No, please don’t. You were just too annoying and I didn’t want to deal with another argument._ Unfortunately, he could only stomach those thoughts in. Gods, and he looked so excited from all this. Oh, how big of an eyesore he was being to Nayuta right about now...

.

The ride to the studio was mostly quiet, since Nayuta already made the precautions to avoid interaction—airpods. As he listened to his prepared playlist for later’s practice, he couldn’t hear Ren in his own world, humming some songs of his own; he would’ve continued his geeking out episode if he wasn’t being ignored... the toku facts will be spared for another day.

They arrived at the studio shortly after, and by then, Nayuta barely spared any attention to the other, who was trying to catch up the best he can. Even as his bandmates, who were already there and had finished their setup, had a few questions to fire at the newcomers, Nayuta didn’t bother. Ren had just ran in, making himself comfortable by the corner, seemingly unbothered by the curiosity of the others.

“Don’t mind him. We’re starting. **Now.** ”

Those were his stern words that had shut down any inquiries that would mostly come after their practice instead; the band quickly fell into formation, and soon enough, they went on with their first song: Scatter.

Nayuta wasn’t wrong when he told Ren their skills were worlds apart. What was just a simple music studio, Gyroaxia turned into their stage. The atmosphere had completely changed, and the way everyone’s instruments blended into their music, felt like Ren was being blown away.

Scatter. A song about Nayuta’s resolve. Perhaps it was good that Ren was here to listen to him first hand, after all: he was pouring all of his emotions into this song, _his_ song, telling him that he won’t allow anything to get in his path—may it be people, or fate itself. Of course, Ren was no excuse to this, and as he looks at him dead in the eye, with a gaze that can pierce through even the sturdiest of resolves, he sings his heart and voice out.

The song came to its last note. Through his glare, he found a certain shine in Ren’s eyes; the lack of uncertainty, fear, or worry... you wouldn’t expect it from how Ren presents himself. In fact, he barely even batted an eye at him the first time they met.

The day he confronted Argonavis, ordering them to back out as the opening act for Gyroaxia’s live in Hakodate... yup, the memory of Ren was the vaguest he can recall. At the time, the only relevant figure was Goryo, and that was for being the dropout of his former band—not a good thing to be remembered as. The rest of them? Extras.

At least, that was the plan.

On God, was he not expecting talent from such an insignificant-looking guy from Hakodate. On God, was Nayuta mad when he saw Ren’s potential. On God was he frustrated that he had let his guard down.

With fate’s twists and turns, their paths have managed to meet, and now that both of theirs are entangled, Nayuta finds himself with no choice. It wasn’t like him to look away nor back down from a challenge; if he’s gonna do it, he’ll get through it victorious—and not just with a simple victory.

As much as he hated admitting it, Argonavis has what it takes to take on his own band. But as much as he loathed that idea, it was what made this entire rivalry worthwhile. Frankly speaking, he never found himself more motivated than he is now, at least for most of recent. He was still moving forward, sure, and he had an ambition left to achieve, but it was only after meeting Argonavis that he felt the fire of it all once more.

Their rehearsal continued, one song after another. At some point, Nayuta would catch Ren with paperwork instead of their performance.

_Or at least he thought._

When Gyroaxia took a break, the first thing Ren did was—unsurprisingly—praise the other for his hard work. Nayuta dropped to the vacant seat behind him, not bothering to respond. which prompted Ren to talk further.

“As expected, Nayuta-kun is really great! Your singing is really flawless, and the consistency in your voice throughout each song is unmatched...! Oh, but there’s also Revolution...

  
Revolution is a bit more on the... gentle side? Of your music, I mean—but your voice never fails to deliver the power that the song relays. However, when you sang it just now, you sounded much more—hmm, what’s a good term... determined?”

“Hah? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The overall tone to it feels a bit rough, and you come off much stronger overall, but at one part— _‘I shouldn’t have to die to feel alive so I’m breaking the habit’—_ the key was slightly higher there when you sang, right?”

Nayuta choked a bit on the water he was taking. If he remembered it right, Ren was busy with their school work by the time they did the song. Nayuta saw how focused he was, he thought he wasn’t listening. Even if he was, you’d have to keenly look out for the change that, Nayuta didn’t purposefully do.

Ren was right, he _is_ a bit more determined. Perhaps he was carried away by the rival being around that his emotions took over his usually perfect control of his voice.

“So what?” He asked, pulling his phone out. The time flashed: 20:32. Huh. “...Shouldn’t you be leaving? You have a bedtime to beat, don’t you?”

“I was just about to, actually! But I wanted to talk to you about our work first—” Ren replied, handing over his notebook. It had a bunch of sticky notes slipped on it, evident of the hard work he did just now. “To save some time tomorrow, I went on and took down my notes and insights! If you have the time, you can read it tonight, and we’ll talk about it in the morning!”

The way Ren beamed, looking proud of his efforts... he was really trying hard. Working like this didn’t seem foreign to him, though, one of the few traits they share. He supposes he can respect Ren on that.

The notebook was snatched from the other’s hand, as Nayuta flipped open and scan the pages.

“...I’ll think about it.”

“Mhm, thank you!”

‘... _Aah, don’t smile at me like that, you—’_

_Bonk._

“Ue.”

It wasn’t much—just a light bonk to the head with the same notebook he was handed with. Again, Nayuta acted out of his control. He wasn’t really much of an expressive person with gestures, so everyone that had witnessed the little scene was just as shocked.

Before Ren could realize the shocked look on his face, Nayuta cocked his head to the side, saying, “You should go back. I’ll see you out of the studio.”

“Ah—... mhm.”

Nayuta made his way to the door of their studio room first, waiting for Ren to gather his things so the other can go. Not bothering to entertain his bandmates, he’d take Ren by the shoulder once he arrived, and began to push him out of the building, only to arrive shortly after.

“Does 7am sound good? I can’t promise anything earlier than that.”

“Mhm! That’s good. I’ll make sure to be on time too...”

“You better.”

And with that, Nayuta turned his back again, heading back inside the studio...

“...Take care.”

A quick pause, before he’d continue his walk, missing the view of Ren’s soft, slightly-flushed face.

The words “I will!” quickly faded out, while light faded in as he entered the building once more, only to be greeted by some certain faces.

“Hyuu hyuu~... What was that about, Nayu?”

“’Take care?’ From the man that said he doesn’t care?”

“Tch.” He’s not gonna pay either Ryo nor Miyuki any mind; that’ll simply fuel them further. Instead, he’ll meet the others back in the studio room.

“...lieve he’s actually taking this dating business seriou— ah, Nayuta.”

“Welcome back, Nayuta.”

Agh, even Reon and Kenta are talking about it. What a pain.

“I am, just so I could prove my damn point to you guys. Once the month is over, we’re through. No more distraction, no more Nanahoshi.”

“Good luck with that, then~. I’m actually interested to see how this rolls out.” Reon commented, getting back to his position.

“I suppose Nayuta can learn a thing or two from this experience, right?”

Hah, what’s that supposed to mean? Nayuta squinted at Kenta’s words, but was quick to shrug it off.

“Whatever. Call Akebono and Sakaigawa back. We’re continuing.”

“Alright.”

Mhm, it shouldn’t matter. Even with this dumb challenge, he’ll continue to break through. He still has an ambition to fulfill, after all. No way would Nanahoshi get in his way; not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally, finished it,, okay so hii. i dunno what else to put here but ig about chapter updates?? it'll be a bit inconsistent, altho i'll try to post smth at least once every two weeks max! i hope u had fun w this chapter <33


	3. day three.

He can’t believe he was up at five in the morning, at a time when the atmosphere is still quiet, and the initially-scorching sun would soon soothe the skin. He should have still been under the sheets, shielding the rays of light from his eyes with a pillow, should it hit his eye, if he wasn’t deep in slumber. He should be resting, especially with the little amount of shuteye he had gotten.

It was a pain, really—he had stayed up later than planned the last night because of the work he and Ren had left off. There was no way he’s cutting practice short for university work. He’s always managed things just fine even with practices as intense as Gyroaxia’s. Sleep was always the sacrifice; perhaps that contributes to his usually grumpy mood? Either way, he took the time last night to review the notes Ren had prepared for him.

Ren’s initial looks can really fool a man. You’d think he’s an idiot, or at the very least, an average student, and it kind of shows. He never expected the other would even take up law.

For one, he tends to lack the resolve with things at times. He’s seen enough of that when it comes to music, but at the very least, he’s glad he’s been improving. Another is that he can get a bit panicky at times; he’s witnessed firsthand it in lectures. A flinch was Ren’s first response to being called by the teacher for an impromptu Q&A, and, if he’s really unlucky, he’ll trip on his words before he could arrive to the point of answering. It was almost painful to see.

His notes, however, were devoid of his usual stupidity. He was able to raise important points, some of which he almost would’ve missed. His analysis was cohesive, and not a jumbled mess of various thoughts he’d normally showcase during lectures. Even in the way he writes down his notes, it was neat and organized. The legible handwriting was very pleasing to the eye, the pressure left on the pages made rather delicately. To think he was writing all this while listening to Gyroaxia’s loud, rowdy, music... Yet again, Ren has proven himself remarkable.

Well, he supposes he wouldn’t have even been in the faculty in the first place if he wasn’t cut out for it, but he really doesn’t get Ren at all.

...He really found himself an odd one, huh.

Aah, why does all of that matter? A click of the tongue dismissed the thoughts as he picked up the jacket from the back of his room door, as he’d step out, finishing his preparations and now ready for the day.

He would meet Kenta, who had just seem to gotten up himself, minding his business by the kitchen counter. The guitarist would turn to meet the other, eyes widening slightly at the rather... unexpected sight.

“Well this is new,” he commented, rolling the sleeves of his shirt. “You were never one to be up at this hour.”

“Shut up,” Nayuta retorted. He’d slip his shoes on as the sound of kitchen utensils clinked, and with the thought of the meetup clouding his mind, he was missing something important. He racked his brain for answers, clicking his tongue every time his train of thought would come to a dead end.

From the sharehouse, while commuting, and all the way to his destination, Nayuta was _bothered_. He glanced his bag; his items are there, even the notebook Ren had lent him. He checked that **thrice** ; he didn’t want to look like a fool, but he is. It wasn’t until a familiar fragrance from the convenience store wafted his nose that he remembered what was wrong: _he forgot his coffee._

Agh, the smell of caffeine had always been one of the few things he appreciates, and it left a feeling of desire in his lips. He was a few steps away; Nayuta supposes he can satisfy his craving, yes?

He took the detour, entering the small establishment with only his supposed goal in mind. There was no need for him to be distracted again. Make things simple, Asahi Nayut—

Aren’t those Ren’s bandmates?

“Eh!? Asahi Nayuta!?”

“Didn’t expect you to meet you here of all places.”

Nayuta wasn’t decent enough to respond to their greetings... if you can call it that. Either way, he’ll be forced to interact—they were the ones behind the cashier.

Walking over to the coffee machine, he’d meddle with the contraption silently, trying his best not to pay mind to the two over the corner of his eye, but the heat in his head got the best of him.

“I can fuckin’ hear you guys murmur.”

“Then don’t listen! Geez...” Banri complained with the same level of annoyance.

“I have ears.” He retorted back, dragging the cup of coffee to the pair so he can walk out and go.

“Asahi, Shiroishi. It’s too early for this.”

“You tell him! He started it!”

“Tch,” He’s feisty for someone his size. A pain to argue with even further, it was time for Nayuta to digress. “...Nanahoshi. Where is he?”

“In the sharehouse, I presume.” Rio answered, “He normally wakes up around this time. Why?”

He _what_? Nayuta checked his phone; eight minutes before the planned meetup time. His face scrunched up in annoyance. The one time he took the initiative and Ren _didn’t_ follow through. It’s the third day and he’s already ready to drop thi—

_Riiiiiiing._

—Someone was calling; the caller ID flashed: Nanahoshi Ren.

He better be ready ‘cause he isn’t pleased.

He tapped the screen, ready to give him an earful. “Nanahos—”

“Nayuta-kun! I’ll be late by at most ten minutes, I’m sorry! Can we meet up at the convenience store near the front gate instead?”

The light panting matched the worried tone. Nayuta can almost imagine the pitiful, apologetic look on the other’s face. A grunt slipped past gritted teeth. “Make it quick.” He said, hanging up before he can say any harsher words.

“...He didn’t yell!? No way... at least I didn’t bet anything too big.”

“A hundred yen, Shiroishi.”

“Fine, fine...”

Nayuta clicked his tongue. Well aren’t they a bunch of idiots. “I’m taking my coffee and leaving.”

“Already? I suppose you have plans, I guess~.” Banri chimed, pulling out some spare change from his pocket. “If it’s with Ren-kun, you better take care for him well!”

“Fuck off, don’t tell me what to do.”

“Yeowch. That hurts.” The blonde jokingly exclaimed, clutching his hands to his chest. “I really don’t understand what Ren-kun found in you that made him like you at all, you know. If he becomes the slightest bit unhappy, I’m gonna ban you from him!”

“Please, I’d appreciate it.”

“Why you—!?”

“Oi, Shiroishi.” Rio was trying to contain the drummer, who might have just been about to turn things physical. Banri’s smaller frame couldn’t do anything but squirm.

Apart from the bit of guilt he would feel at the end of all this, Nayuta doesn’t care about what happens to Ren. Normally, he wouldn’t even be feeling such pangs, but he genuinely respects the other, and how he’s earnestly singing and trying to achieve his dreams. This will earn him the award of being the biggest asshole ~~besides his father, but we don’t talk about that~~ , but to hell with it. Not the first time he’s done some bitch moves; Reon bears witness to it every day. He’ll get over it soon.

“Though,” Rio spoke, still trying to restrain the other, “I do find it hard to believe that you were the one who asked him out... Nanahoshi seems capable enough to make the first move, and while I do see how you’re interested in him—”

“I’m not.” Nayuta cut him off.

“You aren’t? Funny, because I remember you helped us out back then in Destiny Rock Festival. Had it not been for your little stunt, we would never have been able to perform. You _are_ interested to some degree.”

“Hmph,” _He’s a bit sharp_ , Nayuta thought, “I’ve said this to Satozuka: the stronger you guys are, the more interesting it is to beat you. That’s all there is to it.”

“I see. I appreciate that you think of Argonavis as worthy rivals, then. Though I suppose the same reasoning doesn’t exactly apply during that one live...”

“Hah?” Nayuta scowled, “The fuck do you mean by that?”

“Starry Line Live.” Rio answered straight. “It was online, wasn’t it? I was frankly surprised to see you at Submariner that day. I couldn’t think of any reason why someone like Asahi Nayuta would do such a thing. For one, the travel to Hakodate to Sapporo is quite long—”

“Shut up.” Nayuta prompted. “I’m leaving.”

Gods, he didn’t want to hear about that. He didn’t want to recall that time; he was glad they thought he just came from Sapporo—it’d be a problem if they found out he spent an entire twelve hours of travel from Tokyo to Hakodate just to get to that live. Nayuta was beyond puzzled, asking himself one question after another as soon as he realized what he had just done. He didn’t understand the slightest bit—what had gotten into him that one time, why he’d go through those lengths. All he knew was at that moment he heard that Argonavis was back after their short hiatus post-DesFes, Nayuta knew he had to see it.

To see them.

 _To see_ _him_.

As if on cue, the sliding doors of the convenience store had opened, and while he thought the door sensed his exit, it could also be because of the person on the other side, who was practically dashing, unprepared to collide with him.

Then came a yell, feet hurriedly trying to hit the brakes, but inertia had won over as Ren’s body crashed towards Nayuta. The fresh cup of coffee he had dropped was the least of his worries.

“N-Nayuta-kun!” Ren said, “Y-You’re here, I’m sorry for being late...”

**_That_** _was what you were worried about!? You practically just came up and crashed right at me, idiot;_ he wanted to say, but he couldn’t seem to find it in him to raise his voice. The other vocalist held onto him tightly, shirt practically wrinkling in his clenched fist. Ren’s weight was still onto him; he was _so_ glad he managed to keep his footing.

There wasn’t much a difference with his height, but Nayuta noticed a difference in their figures with him being this close. In fact, they were _too close_ for his comfort, yet he did nothing about it, whether it be shoving him off his person, or telling him to get the fuck off.

It was just like during that live—

Something was definitely wrong with him.

“Ren-kun!? Are you okay?” Banri’s voice boomed from behind them. It’s only then when Nayuta snapped out of it, pushing the other’s body ever so lightly, away from where the spilt coffee was.

“I-I am, don’t worry, but uhh... Nayuta-kun’s coffee isn’t...” Ren said, finally taking notice of the fallen beverage.

“Eh!? What a waste of money...” Banri sulked.

“I’ll get it.” Rio offered after a sigh.

The two had stepped aside, into the aisles of the store. For now, Nayuta wanted to get away from other’s eyes. Who knows what’s going on in their heads; he had enough wrong assumptions for one day.

“I’m really sorry about the coffee... I’ll get you a new one, alright?” Ren’s voice was low, and so was his head as he refused to look at the other in the eye.

“Forget it,” He replied, annoyed at his sorry look. “Worry about how much of a klutz you are. You’re lucky it wasn’t anyone else...”

“M-Mhm, sorry... I was just in a hurry,” Ren explained, “I have to wake up earlier than usual, but the alarm didn’t help... I didn’t wanna make you wait too long...!”

“I would’ve left.”

“Eh!? I suppose I’m glad then...” Ren was almost about to cry, but he shook the matter out of his head. “A-Anyway, I asked to meet up here since I haven’t had breakfast yet. I’ll buy some plus the coffee I promised, then we can continue with the work we left off!”

He had already began walking around, stopping at the sandwich section of the store. Ren carefully inspected the choices, with Nayuta just behind him. It was almost amazing to see the other this way—then again, not the first time he’s seen his serious side, but it appears at the most random of moments that there was a visible sweatdrop down his cheek.

He really found himself an odd one.

“Mm... katsu sandwich it is, then!” A packed sandwich had been snatched from the rest of the stash it was from. “Nayuta-kun, you can grab your coffee. I’ll go ahead to Banri-kun and Rio-kun while waiting!”

Before he could even respond, the other had already left him for his band. Man, he really can’t say no to him, and it’s not like he’s giving any chances. He needs to do something about that.

He was relatively quick to grabbing a new cup, and this time, he’ll make sure not to drop it. He walked over to find Ren and his bandmates, with Ren seemingly frazzled. All of a sudden, there were _much more_ items in the counter.

“Hm? Maybe you should get some more you know... oi, Asahi-san!” Banri waved as the other vocalist approached them. “Tell your boyfriend over here you wanna grab a sandwich too! I bet you haven’t had anything for today yet!”

“Don’t need it.”

“Aww...”

“...Wait, you haven’t?” Ren looked at the pile of... Nayuta guessed to be items Banri has been trying to sell. He has no shame, huh. “Fine, I’ll take it...! Nayuta-kun, I’ll treat you, okay!?”

“ _Hah!?_ I just said I don’t nee—”

“Alright, two sandwiches it is! Oh, Asahi-san, I already punched in the coffee again; all good to go!”

_On God, they’re just really doing whatever they want._

“Gah, whatever. Hurry up or we’ll be late. I’ll meet you outside.”

“M-Mhm!”

And he finally made his way to exit the store. This time, without bumping into anyone.

He was extremely annoyed with these turn of events... it was minor things, but it bothered him how this time around, he couldn’t even do things his way. This has never happened before, not until Ren came into his life. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep up with this.

Nayuta was a master of his own life; no way someone like Ren can change that.

He drank the cup of coffee, but it wasn’t just that which left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He has to get through this dumb challenge soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oKAY SO before anything else lemme get this out of the way: during starry line live, i think it wasn't specified where gyroaxia was at that time, so i just assumed they were in tokyo, while argo had knowledge that they were still in sapporo then!
> 
> alright! this took longer than expected,,,, but an update is here! apparently i cant promise an update every two weeks after all since uni is starting on the 10th and im also working on other projects so! i'll just update this when i can <33 i'd rather take my time than pressuring myself and make smth i'll regret so i hope u understand! apart from that, i hope u guys enjoyed this update! take care <33


	4. day four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for nyrn week day five: confession!!

This weekend didn’t have much to offer Nayuta—no class lectures to keep his mind occupied for the most part, no rehearsal was scheduled due to the other members’ classes and part-time shifts, and there was no reason to write a new song, since he’s already made three that they have yet to showcase. It was one of those rare days when he had nothing on his to-do list, and while most people would be relieved to get work off their plate, it bothered the vocalist.

Hard work… that’s what’s kept him going all this time—how he was able to reach the point where he stands today. Was he a genius? Maybe. Gifted? Debatable—he had talent, though he had to hone it before he could call it his; he was born unfortunate enough to face challenges at a young age, feeling the need to prove himself far too early in his life. If people learn about his full story, they wouldn’t be surprised how Asahi Nayuta turned out to be the man he is today. 

Yet again, he continues to persevere; this time, he decided to use his spare time to work out, mostly to improve his endurance and stamina for when he performs. Since they’ve arrived in Tokyo, there had been pretty bad signs, which had been all the more reason for him to try and push his limits just a bit further. As much as his chest hurts, he tried to push through, but the threat of breathlessness and an incoming attack forced him to stop; conveniently, his phone had rang. Nayuta snatched the device and the bottle of water, checking at the corner of his eye whatever notification he had received, hoping it would be Kenta informing him of a sudden rehearsal meeting, or a new class requirement to work on, but his expectations had fallen flat.

“...Nanahoshi.”

Time to chug the disappointment away with water, maybe.

> 08:46  
> [from nanahoshi]: Good morning, Nayuta-kun!
> 
> 08:47  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Have you eaten breakfast?  
> [fr nanahoshi]: I hope your day has been good! ^^

What is he so bright for, even in text—this is ridiculous; how is he doing this?

> 08:48  
> [to nanahoshi]: what do u want

Was that a bit too rude? Maybe. Does he care? Not really— oh, a reply.

> 08:48  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Just wanna say hi! I hope I didn’t catch you busy...  
> [fr nanahoshi]: But if you are, don’t let me bother you!

Well if he’s gonna say that, he might as well ignore him—

—or so he said, but it’s been three hours, and his phone has been popping up notifications at irregular intervals about the text messages that Nanahoshi had been delivering all throughout the morning. He thought paying no mind would bear fruit; maybe the other would get tired talking to a wall at some point, but he’s at his 48th message just a few seconds ago. Nayuta was so close to losing his mind.

> 12:07  
> [to nanahoshi]: will u ever shut up

There, maybe that would throw him off? Unfortunately, he’s had one too many maybe’s, none of which turned out as hoped. A reply a few minutes later further proved the point.

> 12:10  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Ah, I’m sorry! I just have a lot of spare time in my hands. Before I knew it, I was already typing in a text about things I wanna tell you!  
> [fr: nanahoshi]: Actually, it would be nice if I can see you right now, but I figured you must be busy, right?
> 
> 12:11  
> [fr nanahoshi]: That’s fine! Whatever you’re doing, I hope it’s been turning out okay!  
> [fr nanahoshi]: It’s a bit weird, you may think it’s stupid, even, but maybe the fact that we’re dating influenced a bunch of things…
> 
> 12:13  
> [fr: nanahoshi]: I mean, even before we got together, I already do think about you a lot! Though, every time I remember that you’re my boyfriend, I get the urge to see you, and talk to you, and do things with you like go out for lunch or something!
> 
> 12: 14  
> [fr nanahoshi]: ...That’s normal... right?

Nayuta couldn’t believe a bunch of typed-out words caught him off-guard; it may have flustered him a bit, but the shock factor contributed much to this rare feeling he had. Nayuta thought Ren would at least stop and think twice about the things he said at least in text, but his thoughts ran on their own just as much as they would have in person.

> 12:18  
> [to nanahoshi]: why are u like this  
> [to nanahoshi]: youre so stupid
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: Huh!?  
> [fr: nanahoshi]: What did I do!? ;A;
> 
> [to nanahoshi]: right there  
> [to nanahoshi]: everything u say is dumb
> 
> 12:19  
> [to nanahoshi]: have u ever stopped to think or smth
> 
> [fr nanahoshi] Eeeeeh??? D:

Nayuta threw himself to the headboard of his bed. He scratched his head at the sight of the message flashed on his lockscreen—he can practically hear his voice from just the text, and God does he want it out of his head.

> 12:23  
> [to nanahoshi]: how are u even saying these things
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: What things?
> 
> [to nanahoshi]: cheesy shit. Mushy words that don’t even make sense  
> [to nanahoshi]: i doubt people even mean those words half the time they say it
> 
> 12:25  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Why would they say it if they don’t mean it?
> 
> [to nanahoshi]: for the hell of it. to keep things fine  
> [to nanahoshi]: to spice things up, maybe in a desperate attempt to keep the relationship alive or smth, to hell for all i care
> 
> 12:26  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Huh…?  
> [fr nanahoshi]: But I do mean what I said!
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: You really mean a lot to me, Nayuta-kun! That’s why I’m really glad that things turn out this way, you know! ^^

Why. Why is he like this. Why is he so pure this way? They were from two different words, with contrasting worldviews and beliefs, that they should have been clashing head-on, but no—the world thought it was a cute funny joke for them to gain the sappiest label he could ever earn: boyfriends. Here they are, forced to play a game of pretend, and the tragedy is that Ren was blissfully ignorant of the truth, which felt unreal; does Ren genuinely think Nayuta’s interest towards him is beyond that of a rival’s?

_“Go out with me.”_

Can these words truly convey the heartfelt, treasured emotions that Ren believes Nayuta has for him, when none of that even existed to begin with?

> 12:32  
> [to nanahoshi]: you’re talking nonsense  
> [to nanahoshi]: don’t let this distract you. the last thing i want is a half-assed challenge
> 
> 12:34  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Of course!  
> [fr nanahoshi]: It’s exactly because I care about the bond we have, that I’ll give it my all!  
> [fr nanahoshi]: With every stage I take on, I’ll step higher, grow stronger, until I’m worthy to take the spot right beside you!
> 
> 12:35  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Maybe then, I’ll be able to accept these feelings of mine, the same way you did...
> 
> As his eyes ran through his last text, Nayuta blinked twice, failing to comprehend Ren’s string of words.
> 
> 12:38  
> [to nanahoshi]: hah??

Nayuta further slumped; he didn’t realize how his body further slid down the headboard, and that the way his back bent caused pain on his shoulder and neck area. Blah, what was he even doing? Precious time ticked past him with every passing second that he continued his nonsense conversation with Nanahoshi—it was even rare for him to speak this much, even in chat. That idiot better be grateful; Kenta could only get as much as two texts from him per week that are, on average, eight characters long.

His trail of thought served as a momentary distraction, and upon realizing how his mind derailed from the conversation, Nayuta quickly urged to check his screen… only to be surprised when there was no response.

And of all the ways he could be left hanging, it was when he was the slightest bit engaged in their talk. This had to be a joke.

With a sigh, the vocalist pulled himself off bed, taking the laptop and his headset on top of the nearby desk. No point wasting time for a reply or whatever, he figured it’d be best to get some reading done to prep himself for future lessons… and there was this chance Ren would ask for some tutoring like the last time...

Studying paid off, both as a task accomplished and a distraction—to an extent. He couldn’t deny that he would glance on his phone from time to time for reasons beyond changing the song queue, but he heard nothing from Ren since that last message. Not that being unable to talk to him bothered Nayuta, but it wasn’t like the other to suddenly leave him hanging… and for a good five hours now, too.

“What is it, Nayuta?” Miyuki chimed from behind the couch, leaning closer to take a good look at the phone that kept the vocalist busy. “Waitin’ for a call or something?”

“Fuck off,” He warned, swatting a hand that almost reached for his device. The drummer chuckled at the sight.

“Hm? It looks like you and Nanahoshi are off to a good start, and it’s barely even a week! I’m so proud of you, Nayuta!”

“Ehh~? What do you mean, Miyuki-kun~?” Ryo, whose hands were busy playing with Nyankotarou from across the living room, inquired. “Did Nayuta and Ren-kun kiss~?”

Within a moment’s notice, a random small textbook, the nearest thing within Nayuta’s reach, was hurled across the room, towards Ryo, had it not been blocked by a sudden Misono Reon. The alien could only snicker.

“Oi, Nayuta!” There was that usual irritated tone from him, alright. “What was that for!?”

“Your fault for walking so carelessly.”

“No normal person would be throwing things across a sharehouse!”

“Piss off.”

“Why you…”

“Now, now, enough fighting, both of you.” Kenta casually mediated, appearing from the direction of the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready, don’t be disrespectful by making the food wait. Ryo and Miyuki as well. Quick, before it gets cold.”

The tension—mostly between the usual bickering duo—dissipated quickly, transitioning to a more casual atmosphere. Food worked effectively as some sort of mood changer for the band, but it seemed something else had caught the vocalist’s attention instead.

> 18:03  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Ah, don’t mind what I said just now!  
> [fr nanahoshi]: You probably think it’s something stupid ^^;  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Oh, I got busy and forgot to reply to your message! Sorry… ;w;

“Nayuta?”

His body flinched the slightest, caught in the act of being distracted from the very last person he wanted to be tangled with. He slipped his phone into his pocket, walking to the dining table where everyone else already started indulging themselves with the curry Kenta had whipped up.

“If Nayuta doesn’t want to eat, I’ll take his share too!”

“Now, now, Ryo— there’s plenty enough for everyone to grab second or third servings.”

As he pulled the chair off and plopped in place, he thought about how they can find the time to be so casual about things; he never understood how it was to be anything outside from serious, after all. He made sure he delivers everything that he has to do to the best of his ability, even more so when it comes to music. His bandmates were at least the same in terms of their passion and dedication to music; they wouldn’t be members of Gyroaxia otherwise, but to some of them, it ends there. Miyuki and Ryo are the more laidback members, whom you can find taking things at their sweet pace. Today’s dinner was no exception.

It would seem fitting that it was them that came up with this stupid 30-day dare, which Nayuta reluctantly agreed to in an attempt to shut them and their false beliefs down through their means; he’ll date Ren for thirty days, gain no sort of romantic feelings whatsoever, and prove his point right at those fools’ faces.

This is just like any other obstacle that blocked him—and he swore to himself, nothing will stop him.

* * *

>   
> 18:42  
> [to nanahoshi]: your level of stupidity is almost concerning  
> [to nanahoshi]: u don’t make sense, you’re hopeless with almost everything  
> [to nanahoshi]: are u okay or what

Nayuta wasn’t the type to be mean on purpose, but he couldn’t help but to spill his thoughts out of—a sense of concern? Unlikely, but for whatever reason, his fingers typed the text even before he could stop himself. Pity seemed like a more plausible reason—for all he knew, Ren might be bored out of his mind to be desperate to try and hold a conversation with someone like him, even if they are dating or whatever.

He firmly believes Ren should think twice to even find a sense of comfort being his boyfriend.

> 18:45  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Ah, I’m aware actually…!  
> [fr nanahoshi]: I get it a lot…

Ouch, must be tough being him.

> 18:45  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Frankly, singing’s the only thing I have going for me…
> 
> 18:46  
> [fr nanahoshi]: And the least I can do is give it my best when I perform!  
> [fr nanahoshi]: So you know, I’m really glad you acknowledged me!
> 
> Hah? Is that supposed to flatter him?
> 
> 18:47  
> [to nanahoshi]: typing…
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: As a rival… and a partner…

...Ah. Now that might just have.

> 18:48  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Oh! By the way!!
> 
> 18:49  
> [fr nanahoshi]: nanahoshi sent a video - 20200711384398.mp4  
> [fr nanahoshi]: One time I went to karaoke and tried to sing Get Myself… back then I wasn’t satisfied with how I sang the bridge part… but I think I nailed it just now!
> 
> 18:50  
> [fr nanahoshi]: What do you think? :D

...This dumbass. He could’ve just sent a voice recording, didn’t he? Aah, don’t bother, Nayta, focus on his singing—

Though there’s not much to say. He supposes his voice may work best for the genre Argonavis has, but the other undeniably has range that he’s able to capture the power of his own songs… agh, these compliments leave a weird taste in his mouth.

> 18:54  
> [to nanahoshi]: eh
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: Eh!?  
> [fr nanahoshi]: So it’s not good enough yet…  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Oh!
> 
> 18:55  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Are you free later tonight?  
> [fr nanahoshi]: I really want to try and nail that part down! If you don’t mind helping me out, that'd be great!!
> 
> [to nanahoshi]: hah??
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: Aah, if you only want to, I mean! ><  
> [fr nanahoshi]: I’m also fine with just… talking about things…
> 
> 18:56  
> [to nanahoshi]: why  
> [to nanahoshi]: what for
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: Aah, just because…?  
> [fr nanahoshi]: We don’t have to if you don’t want to ;;;

What’s with the half-assed attitude?

> 18:56  
> [to nanahoshi]: ...you better not fall asleep mid-call
> 
> [fr nanahoshi]: Wait, really!?  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Ah, I’ll try!!
> 
> 18:57  
> [fr nanahoshi]: Talk to you later, Nayuta-kun!

The vocalist was left staring at the message as he held his phone above his face. He can vividly imagine the kind of look the other has on his face right now: a naive, excited smile, as he possibly bounces in place, humming to himself as he waits for time to pass by…

No, no, this isn’t the kind of information he needs about his rival, damnit—. Get it together, Nayuta, he told himself, don’t be distracted by that fool.

As he steered his resolve, Nayuta immediately took his laptop again, ready to check some more future tasks off his to-do list. Should Nanahoshi call, he’ll spare him the bare minimum attention; he should be grateful to get that much, anyway.

That’s right, Nayuta. Just go on your day like you used to. He’s nothing to you. As long as you remember that, you’ll be fine. Whether he or the world even dares to think otherwise, he’ll be more than ready to prove them wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i Still Think about this fic!! a lot of things have just happened that kept me rly busy lately. with that said, updates for fake dating fic will nonetheless be slow; i wanna take things at my own pace if i want to write this out properly. as always, thanks for reading!! two more days to go, let's make the most out of it!!


End file.
